thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
You Can Play This
You Can Play This is a web show starring Jew Wario. In this show, Jew Wario gives us review and insight for many classic untranslated import games, as well as providing a simple guide on how to play them. Jew Wario already has 9 episodes of the show released on his YouTube Channel. The first episode featured on the main page was "Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu" About You Can Play This From Justin "Jew Wario" Carmical: "I have been importing games since I first got my NES in 1989 (Funco Land, oh how we miss you) and I have been trying to get friends interested in these games for quite some time. It wasn't until I started watching Lee's 'Still Gaming' that I thought to myself: man, I can do that! He really inspired me. So I thought about what a good show would be for me to do, and I thought of my collection and all the games I think people would enjoy even though they're in Japanese. I try to stay away from games that require walkthroughs as I think the enjoyment is lost there. I took games that interested me from the Japanese TV show "GameCenter CX" (as those were some of the classic Japanese games of the time) and did my first three videos and put them on the TGWTG site. People liked them, so I did more. I liked how in the TV show 'Good Eats' Alton Brown introduces the dish at the beginning and he gets cut off as he says "Good Eats"... so I thought of doing that for my review openings. My friend Jonathan Mann (a.k.a. Game Jew) allowed me to use the "Gates of Thunder" song as the "YCPT Quickies" song, and that has made me a happy panda indeed. The theme song is "Funk Fujiyama" by "Kome Kome Club". It's a song about thought that the world has about Japan and how they are kind-of stuck in a niche that's undeserving. "Everybody samurai, sushi, geisha." I thought it would be very appropriate for the show since people have a stigma about Japanese games: that they're super-weird, unplayable, or just poor quality. I want to show that they're entertaining and often better than American games. As to the show itself, I'm actually VERY surprised so many people like it. But it does make me happy that people look forward to it and that so many of my favorite reviewers like the show. I would like to find some indy-musician who could make a theme song for me, but I feel a bit pretentious asking someone. If I could find an indy-Japanese artist to do a theme song, THAT would be AWESOME!" Episode Guide *Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu (April 24th, 2009) *Quest of Ki (May 1st, 2009) *Hanafuda (May 31st, 2009) *Recca (June 1st, 2009) *Pop'N Music (June 14th, 2009) *Nekketsu! Street Basket (June 28th, 2009) *Umihara Kawase (July 5th, 2009) *Retro Game Challenge (July 9th, 2009) *Doraemon (July 12th, 2009) *Devil World (July 18th, 2009) *2009 World Championship Nintendo Challenge (July 22nd, 2009) *Super Robot Taisen (August 1st, 2009) *Tokaido Gojusan-tsugi (August 6th, 2009) *Joy Mech Fight (August 9th, 2009) *Famicom Penguin Games (August 15th, 2009) *Egypt (August 18th, 2009) *A Ludus Review: (August 22nd, 2009) *Jump Super/Ultimate Stars (August 29th, 2009) *Dai Meiro (September 4th, 2009) *Getsu Fuuma Den (October 2nd, 2009) *Hanafuda (October 8th, 2009) *Densha De Go! (October 15th, 2009) *Quickie: Tenchu - Shinobi Hyakusen (October 22nd, 2009) *Wai Wai World Part 1 (November 5th, 2009) *Wai Wai World Part 2 (November 19th, 2009) *Godzilla Kaiju Daikessen (November 26th, 2009) *Nazo no Murasamejou (February 4th, 2010) *Kurukuru Kururin (February 16th, 2010) *Japanese DSi Games (March 3rd, 2010) *Go! Go! Ackman (March 16th, 2010) *Holy Diver (May 18th, 2010)-Part of the Year Two event. *Eyeshield 21 (May 19th, 2010) *Yokai Dochuki (May 27th, 2010) *Splatterhouse Wanpaku Graffiti (June 8th, 2010) *Hokuto No Ken (June 10th, 2010) *Quickie: Parodius Da! (July 5th, 2010) *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (July 29th, 2010) *Gatchaman - The Shooting (September 30th, 2010) *Golgo 13 (October 21st, 2010) *Kyatto Ninden Teyandee / Samurai Pizza Cats (October 28th, 2010) *One Piece Gigant Battle (November 11th, 2010) *Hatsune Miku - Project DI (November 18th, 2010) *Ranma 1/2 SuFami Games (December 9th, 2010) *GameCenter CX: Arino's Challenge 2 (February 4th, 2011) *Super Back To The Future Part II (February 10th, 2011) *Bullet Hell Games (February 17th, 2011) *Macross Do You Remember Love (PS1) (February 24th, 2011) *Labyrinth (Famicon) (March 3rd, 2011) *The WA☆RI☆ON – Part 1 – Mario to Wario (SuFami) (March 11th, 2011) *The WA*RI*ON Part 2 - Downtown Nekketsu Koushinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundoukai (March 17th, 2011) *The WA*RI*ON Part 3 (March 24th, 2011) *Captain Tsubasa 1 & 2 (April 14th, 2011) *Initial D (July 7th, 2011) *Taiko No Tatsujin Go! Go! Godaime (July 14th, 2011) *Itadaki Street Portable (July 21st, 2011) *Chinese Famicom Pirate Games (August 4th, 2011) *Gunners Heaven (August 13th, 2011) *Batman (August 18th, 2011) *Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO (August 25th, 2011) *Sailor Moon SuFami (September 1st, 2011) *Cowboy Bebop (September 12th, 2011) *Chaindive (September 15th, 2011) *Mobile Suit Z Gundam Hot Scramble (September 22nd, 2011) *Namco X Capcom (October 1st, 2011) *Monster Hunter Portable 3D (October 13th, 2011) *Quickie: Resident Evil for the Famicom (November 3rd, 2011) *Mahjong Part 1 (December 7th, 2011) *Mahjong Part 2 (December 8th, 2011) *Rider Review - Segata Sanshiro (January 7th, 2012) *Commentary: Death Of The Warion (January 12th, 2012) *Pokemon Yellow Chinese Pirate Game (February 2nd, 2012) *Rider Review - Garo: Beast of the Midnight Sun (February 9th, 2012) *Sexy Famicon Moments (February 16th, 2012) *YCPT Live! - Ganbare Goemon 2 (March 8th, 2012) *Rider Review - Pepsiman (March 18th, 2012) *YCPT Movies - Tampopo (April 12th, 2012) *Rider Review - U.F.O. Yakisoban (May 3rd, 2012) *Harmful Park (May 18th, 2012) *Rider Review - Kamen Rider G (July 6th, 2012) *J-dub Reviews - Katawa Shoujo (July 14th, 2012) *Quickie: Spirit Camera (July 20th, 2012) *Game Doctor (July 27th, 2012) *YuYu Hakusho FINAL (August 4th, 2012) *Rider Review - Big Man Japan (August 10th, 2012) *Movie - Sakigake!! Otokojuku (August 18th, 2012) *Yakiniku Bugyou (August 24th, 2012) *GaiaSeed (August 31st, 2012) *Rider Review - Masked Rider the First (October 10th, 2012) *Boku Dracula Kun (November 1st, 2012) *Clock Tower (November 2nd, 2012) *Harvest Moon Retrospective (November 9th, 2012) *Pokemon Red Retrospective (December 14th, 2012) *FKR The Series - Trailer #1 (January 9th, 2013) Specials *You Can Hear This: Music Video (December 5th,2009 as part of the December donation drive. December 18th, 2009 on the site.) *MAGFest Panel (January 25th, 2011) *Commentary on Back to the Future (February 22nd, 2011) *MYST (April 28th, 2011) *3rd Anniversary Trailer (December 11th, 2011) *3rd Year Anniversary Part 1 (December 15th, 2011) *3rd Year Anniversary Part 2 (December 18th, 2011) *J-Dub goin' ta Con-G! (February 23rd, 2012) *YCPT Video Games Live 2012 (June 8th, 2012) *Ask J-Dub (June 26th, 2012) *Anime Girls of TGWTG (July 12th, 2012) Links *You Can Play This on TGWTG.com *JewWario's Youtube Category: Content Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Shows Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows